Travel Back to the Marauders
by nicmirusaki2
Summary: The Marauder's first year to Hogwarts and everything else before that in journal style. fluuffy RLSB slash nothing serious...yet well in the sequel it will be D
1. Remus 6yrs old

Hi folks

Hi folks! Nic here, I am going to write this journal format kinda like how Tamora Pierce wrote Beka Cooper. A little different though of course. Hope you enjoy! Oh and if I make it sound immature it's just because they are young.

_**Remus**_

_Entry 1:_ I'm a werewolf… (_6 years old)_

I am a werewolf. It's silly to think that this would be my first entry to my journal cause my mom told me "It's to keep memories and be able to reliquish in them whenever you're sad." No, now I think otherwise. If I were to relinquish these memories like she said, I'd be more sad (T.T). Yesterday was the day my normal life ended. I got bitten by a werewolf. My dad said that it happened so fast, one moment I was looking at Sirius, and the next I was down on floor with the most scary thing on top of me. It had yellow eyes that glowed in the dark and very very sharp teeth. I know cause when it bit me I felt sooo much pain I thought I was going to die.

My mom was at a friend's house, one of our neighbor's I believe, just about four houses away. My dad was attending a meeting to at work. So I was left all alone at home. I was sooo bored after reading this book that I went to do what I loved, gazing at the stars. I set up the telescope my dad lets me use for star gazing. My favorite star is Sirius cause it is sooo unique. It was not named after the person who found it or a starologist (whoever finds and studies stars) or by it's shape. It shines so bright and even though it's alone, it's as if it isn't cause it lightens up my day. I don't know how to describe this much. I'm just 6. Me and my dad used to watch stars together but my dad can't get my fascination with Sirius. "Why are you fascinated with it huh son?" "Cause it's different." "Different ey…" I love Sirius. It's just soo cool! I could stare at it all night and all day if stars would show up on the day.

Tonight Sirius caused my downfall in life but I don't blame it. I don't think it's Sirius' fault that I got bitten. I just did. My dad hates it. Hates the fact that I got bitten and hates the fact that my mom died in front of his very own eyes. The werewolf killed her. Dad said she and him were coming home when they heard me scream. Mom dashed like a speeding bullet, straight to our garden. She tackled the werewolf off me. My dad said she was sooo brave to fight a dark creature like that with no magic. She was a muggle you see. I didn't know what happened next cause I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital, St. Mungos they called it. I don't care cause I was unaware of everything except the throbbing pain on my shoulder. Oh Merlin it hurt like hell! My dad's head was down the whole time. His face covered by his hands. He never looked up, that is until I called him. "Dad?" "Yes son?" He had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were all wet, but he had a small smile on. "Where's mom?" "Remus, mom's gone." he told me. He got up from his chair and hugged me. Mom's gone. She's gone. My mom… I cried and cried. I couldn't understand how my mom could be gone, she was with me a few hours ago, how could she be gone?

The doctor came in the room and told dad my situation, he said I couldn't be cured. My dad was mad, no furious he said. But the doctor said he should by thankful that I'm still alive. My dad looked shaken then, he looked sad. He couldn't look at me. "He's a werewolf now, your son, he's a werewolf." said the doctor. My dad was crying more, if there is such a thing. Tears multiplied on his face as he sat down and gave a wail. The most saddest thing I have ever heard. "Dad don't cry. Boys should not cry. Look I'm okay dad, look I'm fine." I tried. "No Remus you're not fine you're a werewolf." A werewolf… But I don't want to be a werewolf. I don't want to turn to a scary beast. I don't want to be a monster. "I'm sorry son but you're not normal anymore… you'll never be fine. You're a werewolf." He couldn't even look at me when he talked to me. I'm a werewolf. My dad's not happy with it. He's not happy with me. I'm a werewolf… a werewolf… a werewolf…


	2. Sirius 7yrsold

_Sorry it's short but it's Sirius and we all know he does not like to write long_

_**Sirius**_

_Entry 1: Prank log -7 years old_

I decided to make a prank log so that I can remember all the brilliant pranks I did or made up. I'm Sirius Black, the greatest prankster in the whole wide world. Pranks are cool. Pranks are fun. My mom hates them. But I don't care. I just wanna have fun. Today I pranked my mom's tea. Switched it with this potion she uses to remove hair. It was hilarious. She had dinner you see with the Malfoys. It was only them grown ups, but I was there hiding behind the door. Peeking. Waiting. Then Bam! All her hair fell off. Everyone laughed, she was sooo shocked. She did know what to do, her face went all red. I could not stop laughing. Then she got mad...

"Sirius!" she called. I came in the room looking as innocent as I could. "Yes mother?" I asked. "Did you do this?!" "No mother, I don't know even what your talking about." I answered. "Sirius, look at me when I'm talking to you! Did you or did you not do this?" I looked up and uh oh! I tried but I could not not laugh. I stifled then exploded in laughter. She was furious. She called Kreacher and ordered him to lock me up in my room

"And no supper for you Sirius!" she said. "You're not getting out of there till you think of what you have done!" Kreacher brought me up and locked me up in my room. But it did not matter. It was sooo worth it. I wonder if Reg got a picture of her. I should ask him later, see if he could slip it under the door of my room. So I'd have something to do. Plus I know that picture would be priceless. My mom bald! Walburaga Blackbald?! Reg better have taken that picture.

"Prank switch tea" was a success! Just hope there's more of this sooner, once I get out of my room that is. Oh here's the pic. "Thanks Reg, you're the best!" I'm glad to have my bro, Regulus, help me. He takes pictures of the effects of the pranks I've done. I keep them in this book too. To remember and to laugh at them all day long when I'm punished. HAHAHAHA!


	3. James 8yrsold

Hello sorry I have not updated for like soo long my life had been busy and crazy. In summary I went through /3 again (same guy so you get me) but I don't blame him. The crazy world of love lol. Anyways enough of my lovelife I was busy cuz I got a job and am working plus I have school so mucho tiring lol so yeah now I am back and without further due here's the story. Hit it James! xD Oh yeah and I made him have a brother don't hit me his brother is just for him to play pranks on k? lol Okay take it away Prongs!

**James**

Entry 1: The Great James M. Potter (8 years old)

I am the great James M. Potter. The most greatest, bestest, handsomemest, coolest, smartest wizard in the world! James M. Potter that's me. I'm 8 years old and am tall for my age. Course I am after all I am the great James M. Potter. I am also known for my pranks. Aside from my charming looks and awesome personality, I'm the best prankster in the whole wide world!

It's Christmas Eve and I magicked my bro's present to come alive! By midnight, when the clock strikes 12, my brother's present, the biggest one, will come to life. It's going to have giant sharp teeth in it's mouth. He'll be so scared when he tries to open it lolxD!

My dad helped me do this prank. My mom does not like it when we do pranks but she can't like what she does not know. (winks) Plus she loves me dad and me so she has to love our devious minds. (lolxD) MUWAHAHA!

Okay so I wrote this journal to leave a legacy to the world of the Great James M. Potter. I think writing a journal makes me more mature and more how should I say this…deep? You get it?

Oh it's midnight! Time to open the presents! runs down Correction slides down banister "James M. Potter how many times do i have to tell you never to slide on the banisters!" Blah blah blah blah! Who is so stupid to go down the stairs if you can go down by sliding on the banister in a much lesser time? Don't they want us to conserve time and use it wisely? WELL THEN THERE YOU GO! Sheesh!

--

Okay so my bro freaked out when he tried to open it. Me and my dad scared Merlin's pants out of him. Rofl. He became terrified to open the rest of his presents. But since mom was there, he had to act cool and all "macho" opening each one with utmost care that is lolxD!

In the end though mom gave me and dad a sermon and asked us to give our real present to my bro, so as to say that we were just kidding. Oh well it was fun while it lasted. What's a Merry Christmas if everyone was not merry eh? Well then that is all for now. Till next time, tune in for another AWESOME tale told by I, the great James M. Potter! xD


	4. Peter 9yrsold

**Author's note: okay i'm sorry i did not update for a very long time. I have work 6days a weeak and school 4 days a week =P busy busy me. Amyways here's 3 chapters =D Enjoy! Don't forget to give a review! =D**

Peter

-9 years old-

First entry: Spooky Halloween

Hey ever wondered if vampires were real? Well yes they are! At least for me. My parents though oppose to that. How do I know there are vampires? Cause I saw one! I got this journal from my grandma when she died and thought why not write significant events of my life here?

Halloween is my favorite day of the year. You get to dress up and ask for candy! Free candy! Now who would oppose to that? I dressed up as a wizard, you know a boy witch. They had pointy hats and robes; I also had a broom. For me it was all pretend until it came to be reality for me but that's like years after (in the future).

So what does Halloween got to do with vampires? Well some kids dress up as scary beings such as vampires, ghosts, werewolves, goblins, and etc. so you got to see kids pretending to be those various things. But it's all pretend, all fake…until I saw…him! (And then got exposed to the wizading world)

I just finished "trick or treating" at this house, this big mansion-like house when I saw him…

He was right there across the street. At a dark corner he materialized from thin air?! Or was it a bat? Anyways blood was tricking down his lips and beside his foot, on the floor, was the body of a rabbit. An unmoving body; it was just lying there like it was…dead. Probably a stray but still! The boy wiped the blood off.

I went close to the rabbit once the boy left. He transformed into a bat and flew away. And there I saw it. On the body were two definite marks of fangs and it was just like those in the vampire movies…

I went home freaked out! Did not talk to anyone, probably shocked. Then my mom noticed during dinner cause I was like dazed and not listening. I told her about it. She did not believe me. But I know it was true as the sky was blue.


	5. Lily and Snape 10yrsold

Lily and Snape

-10 years old-

Entry 7: Damn it Snape! And me a wizard?! WTH!

(Lily's POV)

Normally I don't write with Snape. In fact I don't write with him at all! But since he barged in on me while I was writing this I had to comply with letting him write in my diary. Only way to get him to respect my privacy.

I got this diary from him and I don't know how did I come to writing in it. I just did. It was a way for me to relieve myself and reflect on how I spent my day. It's been two months that I've been writing here. And from then on, I wrote of my daily events and happenings.

I have been friends with Snape for two years now and I've come to liking his company except that he can be a git at times. A lot of times. My sister him and also anything associated with him for some reason. She thinks that he's bad for me. Because he's a wizard.

(Snape's POV)

Ok so I'm a wizard but there's something Lily has to know: she's a wizard too!

(Lily's POV)

Wha?! Me a wizard?! To be a wizard I should be capable of doing magic but I'm not!

(Snape's POV)

Lily is capable of doing magic, she is just unaware of it.

(Lily's POV)

Oh? I'm unaware of producing magic?! But that's mundane! I've always wanted to produce magic how could I not be aware? I should be more!

(Snape's POV)I remember once when Lily again lost her temper and things broke down or when she was furious the lights would flicker.

(Lily's POV)

Yes that did happen and sometimes I did wonder why and it was I who instigated that odd occurrence. But really Snape me a wizard is just outrageous!

(Snape's POV)

But Lily is a wizard!

(Lily's POV)

Snape SHUT! If I were a wizard I would have known! Now get out of my room!!!

(Snape's POV)

And the lights flicker…


	6. Remus 11yrsold

Remus

-11 years old-

Entry 2: Hogwarts

Like every wizard I was sent an invitation to attend a wizarding school. In my case Hogwarts. My dad was quite surprised since he thought that opportunities such as these would be impossible for me because of my being a werewolf. How am I even to acquire a wand well my dad sent a letter to the Headmaster Dumbledore declining his offer but then we got a visit from the Headmaster himself!

He came in and talked to my dad. After what seemed like forever, I thought my chances to get into Hogwarts or into any wizarding school were depleted. Until it turned out to be the total opposite. The Headmaster, himself, called me into the room giving me my school material list. He also gave me a permission slip to acquire a wand!

My dad came out timidly. I did not understand why. Shouldn't he be leaping for joy cuz his son can go to school now?

Later I did. He was filled with guilt. He apologized to me about keeping my hopes down. Told me he wanted me to be realistic not idealistic. He said he was happy for me but it was going to be hard.

Hard? I don't care! I'm going to get to go to school! HOGWARTS HERE I COME!

The next day my dad brought me to Diagon Alley. We bought my robes, books, cauldrons, and of course my wand. I treasured that day; it was one of those rare days I could go into the outside world (not be cooped up in the house all day).

I was so excited! My dad had a meeting though the day I was to go to the station heading for school. So I had to go on my own. Sure I was disappointed but I was going to Hogwarts! I still looked forward to it!

I came to the station, got a little confused on where platform 9¾ was. I saw a few kids in wizard robes, and they had owls and luggages (newer than mine) on trolleys, except that I did not have an owl (could not afford it). Anyways I followed them and went through this wall. And there was the Hogwarts Express…

With glee on my face I bounded off towards the train. My heart was leaping with joy and my mind, in bolded words, I once again exclaimed: **HOGWARTS HERE I COME!**


End file.
